The transmission of video data over a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network such as an 802.11 network is becoming more prevalent. As such, the efficient transmission of video data, e.g., data encoded in an MPEG transmission format or MPEG video streams, is essential to ensure that the video data is timely received at an intended destination. The timeliness within which MPEG streams are received is crucial to ensure that the MPEG streams may be presented or otherwise displayed with a relatively high degree of accuracy.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, an MPEG stream typically includes I-frames and P-frames. An I-frame is arranged to store substantially all data that is needed to display a frame, and a P-frame is arranged to be sent after an I-frame, and to include substantially only data updates to the data associated with the preceding I-frame. Hence, an I-frame is generally larger than a P-frame. Further, the efficient transmission of an I-frame to a destination is crucial in ensuring a satisfying viewing experience of a displayed frame, whereas the efficient transmission of a P-frame is less crucial.